Amor entre espadachines
by blue kirito
Summary: AU/Si te venzo esta vez, quiero un beso.


**Sword Art Online pertenece a Reki Kawahara-sensei. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo único. El amor entre espadachines.**

 **.**

Un pequeño de diez años corre libre por el campo mostrando una hermosa y enorme sonrisa.

-¡Ten cuidado Kirito o te caeras!

-¡Siempre soy cuidadoso Kleinungh!

Al no advertir una falla en el terreno el menor se fué de bruces. Su amigo rápidamente le dió alcance.

-Te lo dije.

-No me caí, solo verificaba la textura del pasto-se excusó.

Jamás dejaría que su orgullo fuese destruido y menos por semejante tontería. Para algo debe servir su astucia. El pelirojo le ayudó a poner en pie.

-¿Estas bien?

-Claro.-sonrió-¡Nada puede detener al valiente y fuerte espadachin Kirito!

-¿Sabes? El que uno mismo lo mencione lo hace menos genial.

-¿Enserio?

-Si.

-Da igual je.

-Siempre con esa actitud irresponsable. Pero por eso somos amigos.

-Los mejores, no lo olvides. Mmm... ¿Traes el almuerzo? Ya me dió hambre.

-¡Por supuesto!

-¡Compañero del alma!

-Convenciero.

-Ja ja ja ja ja.

Tomaron asiento en el pasto y se dispusieron a comer. Una vez el más joven estuvo satisfecho, y más que eso volvieron a jugar. Cuando el sol amenazó con esconderse en el horizonte, ambos corrieron a casa. Lo que menos quieren es un regaño de sus progenitores.

...

Kirito se estira gustoso entre las sábanas.

-Mmm...

-Onichan-le remueve su hermana-onichan.

Pero este es sometido con ahínco por Morfeo, como de costumbre. Suguha se cruza de brazos molesta y le mira.

« _-Tienes tres segundos para salir de la cama.»_

-Tres-cogió la tela-dos-hizo fuerza-uno. ¡ONICHAN!

-¡Waaaaahhh!

Este cayó de sentón.

-¡Por dios Sugu! ¡¿Quieres matarme?!

« _-¡Vaya fuerza bruta!»_

-Llevó un rato llamandote. Mamá necesita que le ayudes con algunos deberes.

-Aahh.

-Y dice que si te escapas otra vez, no habrá postre para ti en una semana.

-Tchi.

Vencido, el niño se alistó y fué a donde la mujer.

Pronto se vio a si mismo regando la cosecha de la granja perteneciente a su familia. Al principio prestaba atención pero terminó por aburrirse y mirar al horizonte donde se halla un gran castillo.

-Que ganas de ser uno de los caballeros que lo habitan.

-¿Soñando despierto?-tras de si.

-¡Waaaaah! ¡Klein!

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Para empezar no me mates de un susto.

-Trato hecho. ¿Y bien?

-¿Qué?

-Decías algo de ser...

-Ya sabes.

-Son sueños imposibles para plebeyos como nosotros.

-¿Alguna vez me detuvieron cosas como esa?

-A ti ni las reglas. Por eso nos castigan a los dos-molesto.

-Pero es divertido.

-Ni como negarlo...Kirito-su expresión se tornó seria.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nunca te acerques a ese lugar.

-Está bien.

-Lo digo enserio. Algunos forasteros cuentan historias. Dicen que es el hogar del más grande demonio de la historia. Que tiene en sus garras a una hermosa e inocente príncesa.

-¡Príncesa!

-¡Kirito!

-Ya, ya, tampoco soy un idiota.

-Eres muy inteligente pero a veces si me das de que pensar.

-Ah yo-sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas-yo...

-¡Lo siento! ¡No fué mi intención! ¿Puedo compensarlo de alguna manera?

-Por favor snif snif termina con el trabajo que me encargó mamá.

-Dalo por hecho.

Klein llenaba una regadera cuando cayó en cuenta.

-¡Kirito!

Pero este reía perverso a lo lejos.

...

-Vamos, no es para tanto-el peli negro.

El mayor iba a su lado, desviando la mirada, haciendo de cuenta que no existe.

-Bueno, tendré que probar mis habilidades con la espada solo.

-¿Cómo?-le miró.

El menor le dirigió una sonrisa ladeada, malévola.

-¿Es otro de tus juegos?

-Nop. Papá ayudó a un mercader y le obsequió un par. Como no le llaman la atención nos las regaló a Sugu y a mi. Estoy seguro de que si se la pido prestada no tendrá inconveniente.

-¿Y si te golpea?

-Nada que no haga al despertarme ja ja ja ja.

-Si supiera lo que opinas de ella te asesina.

-Claro que no-sudó frío-espero.

-Mejor pensemos en positivo.

-Entonces vamos a casa y te muestro mi tesoro.

...

A partir de ese día ambos desarrollaron y pulieron su técnica. Fueron autodidácticas, más que nada gracias al talento natural del azabache. Tomar un arma de ese tipo resultaba inexplicablemente cómodo. Como si el metal hubiese sido su más fiel compañero, el que cubría su espalda durante peligrosos duelos, en los que arriesgaba la vida enfrentando rivales más poderosos.

-¡Me rindo!

Gritó Klein al no poder evadir una estocada seguramente letal.

Kirito blandió el arma de izquierda a derecha para guardarla en la funda que le regalara su padre al cumplir los doce hace unos meses.

-Vaya, has mejorado bastante-el pelirojo.

-Hay algo mucho más importante que eso-afiló la miraba y sus pupilas se contrajeron.

-El otro tragó duro.

-¿Q-qué?-ansioso.

-Comer.

-Ah-suspiró derrotado.

...

Kirito mostró su destreza con la espada a sus padres, que maravillados le otorgaron el permiso para ser guardaespaldas de los mercaderes que quisieran pagar sus servicios. Siendo un pueblo relativamente pequeño no tenía los grandes bandidos que en otros si. A excepción del castillo que se hizo de mala fama. Puesto que se contaba que todo ser que pisara el sitio no veía la luz del día otra vez. El chico prometió alejarse pero un pensamiento comenzó a rondar su mente sin darse cuenta.

 _«-¿Qué será de la príncesa cautiva? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?»_

Apretó su puño con furia. Ya no quería volverse poderoso por vivir alguna aventura o probar su valía, sino que deseaba con toda el alma liberar a la dulce, frágil e inocente jovencita.

...

Los años pasaron y cumplió dieciséis. En todo el país no existe ser que no conozca las hazañas del espadachin negro. Hoy salió de casa como dicta la costumbre en dirección al trabajo. Colocó la mano en el soporte del arma y respiró profundo.

 _«-Al fin estoy aquí.»_

Caminó lleno de coraje y se adentró al castillo. No tenía intención de mentir a sus seres queridos, pero no le hubiesen dejado ir de otra manera.

-¡Jah!

El varonil grito de guerra que emitió al desenfundar la espada y sacar de combate a dos sujetos de apariencia aterradora.

 _«-Lo siento muchachos. Mi rival está más adelante.»_

Corrió para pronto dar un salto hacia atrás. Por poco le cortan una pierna.

-Buenos reflejos mocoso.

-Gracias-sonrió.

El sujeto se abalanzó en su contra y atacó con una estocada horizontal que fué bloqueada con facilidad para luego quedar tendido en el piso al recibir un golpe en la nuca con el mango cuando el joven se situó a su lado derecho.

Kirito perdió la cuenta de los mercenarios que le atacaron, pero uno resultó particularmente complicado. Los cortes frontales de el contrario se convertían en fintas a centímetros de su cuerpo, las estocadas en patadas y los puñetazos en secuencias con el arma blanca. Aún así el joven fué capaz de leer la mayor parte de sus movimientos y vencerle con cantidad mínima de heridas, porque si las tuvo. Prosiguió el recorrido y se detuvo ante una gran puerta. Arqueó una ceja y río ligeramente al hallar un letrero con la leyenda: "Habitación del rey demonio". Por un segundo se sintió en alguna clase de juego pero no le dió más importancia y abrió de par en par la pesada madera. Lo que ocurrió después no quedó claro ni para él. Solo advirtió un destello dorado y a un enorme hombre caer derrotado.

-¡Dije que tarde o temprano recuperaría mi libertad!-la atacante.

Kirito quedó pasmado, la chica se giró en su dirección al percatarse del aura guerrera.

-Si eres uno de esos que vienen a medir su hombría de una vez te digo que he derrotado al líder. Mmm, supongo que eso me convierte en la dueña del lugar.

-¿Eh? No, yo...-jamás en la vida se sintió tan torpe como ahora-No-dijo al fin-escuché que tenían prisionera a una príncesa y...bueno. No importa como lo vea, es injusto-con seriedad.

-Oh-ella sonrió con dulzura-en ese caso, supongo que he sido grosera. Mucho gusto, me llamo Asuna. La persona que mencionas-extendió la mano.

-El gusto es mío, soy Kirito-estrechó la palma ajena devolviendo el gesto.

-Como podrás ver, no necesito un caballero que me rescate, pero si un compañero de duelo, ¿qué te parece?

La expresión de la chica se le antojó sicopata por alguna razón.

 _«-¿No será que quiere una nueva víctima?»_

-Ja ja ja ja-nervioso-temo que debo rechazar su oferta señorita...ungh.

Una estocada del lado derecho cortó una porción generosa de las hebras color de la noche.

-Disculpa si mis palabras se malinterpretaron-con amabilidad-No estoy preguntando. Es una orden.

-Está bien.

Aceptó, ¿qué de otra le quedaba?

A partir de ese instante Kirito tuvo que dividir su tiempo entre la familia, sus labores, con Klein y Asuna a la que visitaban por las tardes para luego recibir un delicioso bocadillo de su parte, quizá esto fué lo que en cierta manera le mantenía pegado al sitio además del evidente talento de la chica para pelear. Y sin notarlo, cada día estaba más interesado en ella.

...

Un día común y corriente en el mercado.

Kirito carga varias bolsas con los ingredientes anotados por Suguha en una lista que mira en este momento.

-Mmm, ya solo me faltan las manzanas-se detuvo en un puesto.

-Lleva un kilo chico, te aseguro que están a muy buen precio y en ningún sitio las encontrarás más frescas.

-Quiero...

-Deme medio kilo por favor.

La voz resultó familiar al joven que volteó en dicha dirección.

-¿Asuna?

-Buenos días Kirito-kun.

-Es raro verte fuera del castillo.

-Tengo que salir por provisiones de vez en cuando-sonrió-Lo sabes, ¿o no? Desde que vencimos a ese sujeto vivo sola.

-En realidad lo hiciste tu.

-Pero quitaste del camino a sus cómplices.

-Mmm-preocupado.

-Estoy bien. No tener familia no me afecta. Ni el hecho de que todos creyeran que era una príncesa. No me interesa conocer mi origen porque...

-¿Si?

-Bueno, tendrás que derrotarme hoy para escuchar lo que quiero decir-cogió y pagó los frutos-No llegues tarde-se marchó.

El joven se quedó clavado en el sitio, confundido, ansioso y ¿emocionado?

-Ju Ju ju-la señora-parece que tienen una relación muy cercana~.

-C-creo que paso con las manzanas, gracias.

Escapó del sitio completamente ruborizado.

-Ah el amor ju ju ju tchi perdí una venta.

El muchacho llegó a casa, dejó las cosas, tomó su espada y salió a toda velocidad rumbo al palacio.

« _-Asuna tiene un aura distinta. No habla mucho de su pasado pero me contó que la secuestraron de su pueblo. No tiene idea de quienes son sus padres o si tiene una familia. Probablemente no, de ser así ya le habrían encontrado. ¿Quién no ha escuchado del destello veloz? Sé que es fuerte pero...¿y si llegó a su límite? ¿Si quiere recorrer el mundo?»_

Mordió sus labios frustrado. La sola idea de perderla le hace estremecer. Si ella decide partir le encantaría ofrecerse como compañía pero...

-¿Con qué derecho? Ni siquiera somos amigos.

Suspiró y una vez llegó al lugar se adentró, recorrió los pasillos a toda prisa y por fin llegó al gran salón. Donde tienen sus duelos y ya le esperaba la chica.

-Ah ah ah-intenta normalizar su respiración.

-Hoy es un día muy importante Kirito-kun.

-¿Uh?

-Hemos tenido infinidad de batallas, ¿recuerdas el marcador?

-Noventa y nueve tu, noventa y ocho yo.

-Ninguno ha ganado más de una vez al hilo. Por eso, si llego al cien-se sonrojó-quiero que...me des un beso.

-¡¿Que haga qué?!

-¡Es vergonzoso! ¡No me hagas repetirlo! Tiene meses que nos conocemos, y bueno...creo que quizá puede...entre nosotros...

-¿Cómo?

-¡Un duelo! ¡Arreglemos esto como los guerreros que somos!-se colocó en posición.

-¡Espera!-movió las manos con torpeza intentando detenerle.

Pero cuando los ojos de ambos se cruzaron, se dió cuenta de que ella hablaba muy enserio.

-De acuerdo-con seriedad.

Kirito desenfundó su arma, la giró de izquierda a derecha y adoptó una postura ofensiva, ella sonrió.

 _«-Es lo que más me gusta de ti. Tienes un estilo limpio, puro y sincero. No escondes nada. Espero que mis sentimientos logren alcanzarte.»_

-¡Jaaaaaah!

La rubia se aproximó con gran velocidad y elegancia, una vez que le tuvo dentro de su rango, le atacó con quince estocadas consecutivas dirigidas principalmente al cuello, pecho y hombros, pero todas fueron bloqueadas por su contrincante.

 _«-Nunca me puse a pensar en la manera en que le veo. ¿Un beso? Es sorpresivo pero no me parece mala idea. ¿Tiene sentido?»_

-¡Ua!

-¡No te distraigas Kirito-kun!

-Je.

El intercambio de ataques se dió entre ambos, pero con los segundos se convirtió en algo más parecido a una danza. Con la "música" emitida por el choque del metal. El daba un paso con el pie derecho, ella también. Con el izquierdo, y Asuna le imitaba. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de ambos, su corazón late a gran velocidad. Es lo que embarga al buen espadachin: la adrenalina y excitación de ponerte al filo del peligro. Cuando tu cabeza puede salir volando por los aires o tu cuello ser rebanado cual mantequilla. La concentración es increíble, es como si pudiesen escuchar la respiración del otro. La sangre se acumula en las mejillas y las manos sudan en una mezcla de nerviosismo y terror. Si, el que inspira la mirada ajena, la que contempla hasta el fondo del alma y destruye sin piedad los sentimientos. Y es cuando de un segundo al otro el chico advierte el frío metal debajo del mentón.

-Cien-sonrió victoriosa.

Pero humillación es lo último que pasa por la mente masculina que devuelve el gesto. Ambos guardan las armas y se formula un silencio de algunos segundos.

-Cada día eres mejor Asuna. Pero la próxima vez ganaré.

-No te lo pondré tan fácil. Quiero mi beso.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro.

-¿Sabías que...?-se ruborizó-¿Quería...? Ya sabes.

-B-bueno...si...

-¿Es por el vínculo existente entre los espadachines?

-Hay algo de eso, pero es más bien porque...mirabas mis labios con mucha insistencia. Esperaba que dijeras algo, pero supongo que siendo mayor por un año tenía que poner el ejemplo.

-Oh, que confiable-se burló.

-¡Kirito-kun!

Él le tomó de la cintura y se acercó hasta rozar la boca ajena, de tal manera que los dos podían sentir el aliento del otro, lo que les hizo estremecer.

-Asuna...

-¿Si?

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Tuvieron que pasar ciento noventa y nueve días para escuchar lo que tanto quería.

-¿Es un?

-Si.

Unieron sus labios en el más cálido, agradable y húmedo contacto. Donde la lengua del menor invadió a la chica para ser sometida poco después. La dulzura se impregna en cada papila gustativa. Una acción que les roba por completo la voluntad y aliento. Es entonces que se separan y miran con devoción con las mejillas teñidas de un intenso escarlata.

-Te amo Asuna.

-También te amo Kirito-kun.

-¿Qué te parece otro duelo?

-Está bien, pero si vuelvo a ganar...

-¿Quieres otro beso?

-No-pícara, se acercó para susurrar en el oído contrario.

Él se puso de mil colores y retrocedió algunos pasos.

-C-creo que no estoy listo para eso.

-¿No quieres dormir conmigo?

-Es que hacer el amor es algo...

-¡No me refiero a eso!

-¿A no?

-Pero ya me tentaste.-molesta.

-Entonces tengo prohibido perder-sonrió.

-Aún así...

-¡No será tan fácil!-al unísono.

-Ah, por cierto-él-¿quién te enseñó esgrima?

-Eso es un...se-cre-to-guiñó.

Cuando el verdadero amor florece entre guerreros también nace la más grande rivalidad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Muchas gracias por darle la oportunidad a la historia :). Me lo pensé mucho para escribir algo para el fandom de Sword, digamos que me daba un poquito de miedo, pero bueh~ teniendo el seudónimo que tengo siempre tuve la inquietud de subir algo aunque no sea para nada mi especialidad XD. Espero les haya hecho pasar un rato agradable. Se cuidan compañeros de vicio~.**


End file.
